Skybound
by Acrylik
Summary: In a world threatened by the Great Lord of Darkness, one Cubone is entrusted with the perilous challenge of taking down the Darkness and stopping his plans for a world of darkness. Of course, the cost of such a journey is worth the life of does involve. Is that really worth such a price? Rated T for mild violence and blood. Pokemon Fic. Probably discontinued.
1. Prologue: Journey Anew

_**A Legend Untold**_

 **-|[]|-**

 **Prologue |** _ **Journey Anew**_

 _"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take."_

 **-|[]|-**

Laying upon the messy pile of straw was a sleeping Cubone; dreaming of all the amazing things she could do tomorrow, all the places she could explore, everything she could discover...

But during one of the fantastic adventures where she climbed Mt. Tyrak (the tallest mountain in the Tyvri region), the world began to disappear as massive white brushstrokes began filling up the sky like an artist painting a picture. The Cubone stopped dead in her tracks, letting her bare feet sink into the soft snow as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her wonderful dream. A brilliant white light engulfed her, changing the scenery from a stunning mountain range to a solid white eternity.

 _ **Azure,**_ called a voice from the white abyss, _**Are you there?**_

The voice was calm and majestic, resounding through the endless sea of whiteness like light.  
 _Uhh, yeah I'm here..._ Azure thought back, finding herself unable to speak.

 _ **Listen, dear Azure, I need you to embark on special journey.**_

 _What? Why do I need to do this and why is it 'special'?_ Questioned Azure, unsure of what this unknown entity was asking her.

 _ **You need to travel to the Tower of Darkness where the Great Lord of Darkness rest. When you get there, you will need to slay him to free the world from his clutches.**_

 _What!? H-how the heck am I meant to kill_ him _!? I'd probably die trying!_ The Great Lord of Darkness was a god gone rogue, choosing to reside primarily in his sky-scraping tower glued together by darkness itself and guarded by the five guardians that each slept on its own floor of the tower, blocking the access to the lord himself from anyone who dared entered. Most Pokemon couldn't even make it past the first guardian - Astra, a fearsome Jolteon the held the power of lightning its fur - let alone the other four guardians and onto the pinnacle of the tower where the Great Lord of Darkness lay. What's worse is that the Great Lord of Darkness had the ability to resurrect his guardians should they fall to any unwanted intruders.

 _ **Yes, it is a journey you and anyone else who chooses to join will you will perish on, but it is a journey that will stop the Darkness's plan to engulf my beautiful planet in darkness, chaos and the eventual fate of death.**_

 _So, what your saying is that if I_ do _go on this precious journey of yours, I and anyone who is crazy enough to join me will undoubtedly die along the way. But if I_ don't _go on this journey and ignore you like a sane person would, then the whole world will eventually die as well._

 _ **If you ignore my warning, then you will see the death of everyone you love and everyone that currently exists as of this moment will also be killed by the Great Lord of Darkness and because you would have ensured the success of his master plan, you will become his second in command and will be forced to endure the loneliness and guilt of what you have done for the rest of eternity.**_

For a few moments, Azure just stared out at the endless whit void that surrounded her, just realizing the gravity of the situation. She was going to die or become a tool for the Great Lord of Darkness only to then be haunted by guilt and loneliness. It was a lose - lose situation that she could escape from.

 _But... why me?_ She asked after a few more moments of realization, curious as to why it was her that had to defeat the Darkness and not someone else, desperately hoping there was some way she could escape this cruel fate.

 _ **Because, this is your chance for redemption.**_

Briefly, she remembered what she had done to require redemption. It was something that she had tried desperately to forget about, for the fear that it would consume her and crush her. But all she could do was try to ignore the loneliness that felt whenever she went to sleep or even entered her own house. Thankfully, she had the best friend in the world: Faren, a cute, energetic and funny Torchic that had saved her when she got lost in the unfamiliar woods near Kaishi Town after she left her home to escape the horrible memories associated with it.

 _So... if I kill the Great Lord of Darkness, I'd get redemption?_

 _ **Yes, you will be forgiven of any sins you have once committed and your soul will be allowed to rest.**_

Azure contemplated this and seeing how there was no other options available, choose to agree to the entity's proposition.

 _ **Thank you and rest assure that as long as you are willing to accomplish this mission, then you will not fail.**_

The endless white void suddenly shifted into the Cubone's small bedroom as she jolted awake in a cold sweat as the overwhelming weight of the upcoming journey came rushing back with the force of a bullet train.

It was going to be difficult to get anyone other than Faren who wasn't crazy to help her.  
It certainly was going to be one heck of a journey.

* * *

First off, I forgot to add this author's notes at the of this chapter (sorry), and secondly, there is not going to be much (or any) updates for a LONG ass time (Probably for a few months at the most). I hope that all of you readers out there reading this story will enjoy it and please remember to share your opinions of it with me (Via reviews of PMs).


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 1: Tough Luck

_**A Legend Untold**_

 **-|[]|-**

 **Episode 1 |** _ **The First Steps**_

 **Chapter 1 |** _ **Tough Luck**_

 _"Every Morning is a new chance at a new day." Marjorie Hinckley_

 **-|[]|-**

"What are you talking about?" Replied a confused Poochyena, unsure as to why his friend Azure was telling him that she needed to kill the Great Lord of Darkness - the most dangerous Pokemon alive - or else the world would be destroyed.

"I'm saying, that I need some help to kill him, or else everyone will be killed-"

"Oh sure, everyone's going to be killed by a sleeping monster that might not even exist. Like that's gonna happen." Levi the Poochyena was one of Azure's friends that she befriended after meeting Faren for the first time.

"Yeah, it sounds more like you had a bad dream or something." Said a timid Pidgey, also skeptical about Azure's strange dream.

"Yeah, well what if it's right? Then everybody dies and-"

"And you get enslaved, like you've said a _thousand_ times already. Come on Azure, do you really think we're that stupid?" Levi replied. He was often suspicious of Azures origins and lack of details that she had given him and his friends, and was sure that the Cubone was just seeking attention.

"No, I think you'd be smart if you did help me, but obviously you're not smart enough." Azure reasoned, starting to really get desperate.

"Seriously? You're really using that sort of tactic? Come on Azure, I thought you were better than that."

The Cubone just stared at the Poochyena with utter disbelief. Why was Levi acting so snarky? Levi was one of Azure's best friends, but something had happen to him to completely flip his opinions of her.

"Yeah... I... I have to agree with Levi." The Aron - known as Aaron - stated nervously. "Y-you do sound a bit... weird..."

"I believe you!" Said an energetic Torchic.

"Y-you believe me Faren?" At least I had _one_ friend who believed me and my admittedly crazy story.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she _lying_! She just wants attention and all you're doing is encouraging her!" The irritated Poochyena interjected.

"Fine then, me and my best friend Faren will just go on without you!"

Despite both Tori and Aarons' cries of protest, Azure huffed and spun on her heels; leaving her once friends behind, with Faren following closely behind.

 **-|[]|-**

Faren's parents were not at all impressed with her decision to go Azure's insane journey

"No! Of course not Faren, why would we let you do something so suicidal!?" Her mother - a hefty Blaziken - said with conviction and concern.

"Faren, you know how many people have died trying to take down the Great Lord of Darkness?" Her father - a mighty Floatzel - questioned, worried about her and her deathly resolve.

As much as Faren attempted to gain her parents support, they simply couldn't let their only daughter go on what was essentially a suicide mission. They also wouldn't believe Azure's supposed vision about the world's end because Azure had a little habit of lying to get what she wanted - something that Faren's parents were quite aware of.

They were also suspicious about Azure's mysterious past; something that she simply refused to reveal.

So it wasn't a surprise for Azure when the stars in the night sky began to rise and Faren's parents had yet to agree to Faren's pleas to help Azure.

"Well, I guess I can't come with you Azure..." Faren said sadly to Azure as she headed out the door back to her own place to get ready for the massive journey ahead.

"Don't worry, You'll still be my friend." Azure replied.

Faren watched tearfully as her one and only friend embarked on a journey that would no doubt result in her death.

But Faren wasn't going to let her parents be the death of treasured friend, and so Faren trotted off to her room where she began devising an escape plan in order to join Azure. She had to! She just couldn't sit around while Azure fought the Great Lord of Darkness all by herself! And so by the dead of night, Faren wished her parents a good night before climbing through her bedroom window and creeping around the mud and brick house that was her home.

Faren looked back at what was once her home and pondered for a second if it was really worth giving her own life for what could possibly be a weird hallucination.

Azure might very well be crazy, but she was Faren's best friend in the whole world and she was going to be next to Azure right down to the very last moments. And with that determination, Faren marched right to Azure's house and knocked on her door with her beak.

A somewhat sleepy Cubone answered the door. For a few seconds, Azure simply just stared at Faren, suprized that she was standing at her front door.

"I-I got my parents to let me go with you!" She said happily. Azure saw through Faren's little lie, but decided to play along with it. She needed all the help she could get, after all.

The two nervous Pokemon commenced their impromptu sleepover, but were to excited and nervous to sleep, and instead stayed up talking until the sun began to rise in the sky; chasing away the night stars.

Azure got up and packed her bag and planned out a route to the Great Lord of Darkness's tower and made sure to note all the places that had markets and hotels, as well as guilds that she could ask for support from.

This journey of Azure's wasn't going to be easy, but at least she had her best friend with her.

* * *

 **It's been two months and I've just gotten this chapter done! (Wow I'm slow)**

 **The reasons behind this is mainly due to writers block, schoolwork and just sheer laziness and lack of motivation as well.**

 **And you know what, the next chapter will probably come out in another two or three months, or maybe just a few weeks, if I find my motivation and the writers block stays low.**

 **So, please enjoy the chapter and make sure to leave your support for me and leave a review!**


End file.
